


Love and Laughter

by reifromrfa



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa





	Love and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReSolivagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/gifts).



 

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using elements from the otome game Mystic Messenger which belong to and is created by Cheritz. I do not claim any ownership on the characters or world of Mystic Messenger. 

 

 

* * *

 

You hear a soft chuckle and turn your head to the source of the sound. Jihyun Kim smiles as he gazes tenderly at you, mirth in his eyes.

“What?” you ask, your hand going to your hair, feeling self-conscious.

But Jihyun shakes his head, his smile growing wider. His elbow is resting on the table, his head leaning against his hand as he stares at you and you feel your cheeks turn pink under his gaze.

“It’s just, you’re so engrossed in perusing the dessert menu,” he comments, turning his phone to you. “But even then, you’re breath-taking, Angel.”

Your heart skips a beat when he uses his nickname for you. Your eyes land on the photo of you staring intensely at the menu, the cozy lighting of the cafe highlighting your features perfectly. Despite only wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans with no make-up on, somehow your boyfriend still managed to make you look pretty.

“It’s because you know how to take good photos from good angles, Jihyun,” you reply, laughing.

Jihyun laughs. “I’m pretty sure it’s because my subject is truly beautiful.”

Just as you’re about to lean forward to kiss your boyfriend, a shadow falls over the two of you.

“Perhaps I should have arrived a little later.”

You jerk away immediately, your face _burning_. 

Jumin Han pulls back the chair across Jihyun and sits down, unbuttoning his coat and heaving a huge sigh.

“Are you okay, Jumin?” Jihyun asks, straightening and looking at his friend.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Jumin says smoothly. He turns to you and smiles. “Hello, Rossy. It’s good to see you.”

You beam at the older corporate heir. “Nice to see you too, Jumin."

“Have you two ordered yet?”

You shake your head and he raises his hand and calls for the server. The three of you order and Jihyun begins telling Jumin about his plans for the RFA.

You nod along and join in the conversation but as the drinks are served, a girl suddenly appears next to Jihyun and she squeals —and throws her arms around him.

“Eep! V! It’s you! I’ve missed you!”

Oh God, it’s one of his fans. You try to keep yourself calm —you knew Jihyun loves you and there’s nothing to worry about. The girl pulls away but lays a hand on Jihyun’s shoulder, and you watch as she squeezes him gently. An uncomfortable look crosses your boyfriend’s face but before he could tell off the girl, you speak up.

“I would very much appreciate it if you could please get your hand off my boyfriend.”

Jumin lowers his head and takes a sip of his coffee but you know he’s trying to hide a grin.

The girl looks at you and arches an eyebrow.

“And you are?” she says in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

“His girlfriend.”

A malicious smile appears on the girl’s face and _her hand is still on his shoulder_. But you manage to keep your calm as you fix her with a bored expression, resting your head on your hand.

“V, this girl can’t possibly be your girlfriend. I mean, _look at her_.”

Jihyun turns to you, his gaze softening. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes upon. Please remove your hand and leave. I will not tolerate insults to my girlfriend.”

You grin and meet the woman’s blazing gaze. She finally takes her hand off his shoulder but she looks at you with disgust.

“You heard my man.”

“V, you _seriously_  need to have your eyes checked! This girl is _your girlfriend_? God, just look at her! She’s so _ugly_.”

“I can remove 90% of your beauty with a wet tissue. Don’t test me,” you say, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The woman’s cheeks burn with embarrassment as she self-consciously reaches a hand to her heavily made-up face.

Jihyun looks at the girl, a quiet anger on his face.

“Please don’t ever contact me again. Don’t even _speak_  to me. I can’t tolerate people who are mean and spiteful to others. _Especially_  people who are mean and spiteful towards someone precious to me. Goodbye.”

The girl _finally_  leaves in a huff and you catch a glimpse of her angry expression just before she turns away. Jihyun turns to you and you know an apology is on the tip of his tongue when the two of you hear an unfamiliar sound —something low and rumbling and light-hearted?

Your focus shifts to the sitting across you and you see Jumin’s shoulders shaking and then you hear the strangest, rarest thing in the world: Jumin Han’s laughter. It isn’t like the regular chuckle or light laugh he seldom does too.

_No._

Jumin Han  _actually_  throws his head back and _laughs out loud_ just as the waiter arrives with your desserts. He’s clutching his sides and laughing and you’re too stunned to react.

Clearly this doesn’t happen often.

“Ah, I apologize,” Jumin says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“Jumin…was that…was that a _laugh_? A genuine _laugh_? From the ice king?” you ask, dumbfounded.

Jumin grins. “I am capable of genuine laughter, despite what everyone says. I just found the entire exchange so amusing.” He turns to his best friend. “You’re quite a lucky man to have someone so headstrong and witty by your side. I’m glad you chose Rossy to become your girlfriend. I approve of her 100%."

Laughter _and_  compliments? What is in that _coffee_?

But Jihyun reaches out and holds your hand in his, his pale skin a stark contrast to your tan complexion. He laces his fingers through yours as he brings the back of your hand close to his lips and gently kisses your hand, making you turn red.

“I couldn’t agree more, Jumin,” he says, gazing lovingly at you. “I intend to have her by my side — _forever_.”

You feel tingles travel from your hand to your entire body and your cheeks start to get warm as a blush makes it way to your face. Jihyun smiles at you, his eyes burning with a fierce desire.

“Ahem.”

Jihyun drops your hand to his lap but doesn’t let go as he stares at his best friend.

“Perhaps I should leave you two to finish your business elsewhere?” Jumin says, smirking at his friend.

Jihyun laughs. “Sorry, Jumin. Let’s go back to our conversation…”

For the rest of the meal, Jihyun holds your hand in his, occasionally stroking your skin and sending more tingles throughout your body.

You can’t _wait_  to return the favor when you get home.


End file.
